Gara/Main
Release Date: October 12th, 2017 Clad in lustrous vitrum, Gara sunders her foes with adamantine shards, reflects enemy attacks through enchanted mirrors, and reshapes the landscape with molten crystal. Gara crystallized in . Acquisition Gara's main blueprint will be awarded upon completion of the Saya's Vigil quest. Gara's component blueprints are acquired from Plains of Eidolon Bounties. Additional main blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . |-|Rotation A = |-|Rotation B = |-|Rotation C = Lore Gara, the Glass Warrior, served the Unum, a mysterious and reclusive whose Orokin Tower-body was beset by a massive Sentient. This Sentient, whose powers waned between dusk and dawn, would attack the Unum's Tower by nightfall and retreat by morning. Forbidden to attack the Sentient at the peak of its power, Gara would search for the colossal being during the daylight. To aid in her search, the Unum seeded Temple Kuva to the wildlife, which would connect their consciousness and allow the Unum to discover the Sentient's hiding place. However, the Sentient captured the fauna and discovered it could use the Kuva to restore its long-lost ability to reproduce. Thus, its attacks escalated, forcing Gara to take decisive action. Carrying a bomb in her chest, Gara gave her life to destroy the Sentient as it descended on her mortally wounded body, detonating the bomb and scattering the Sentient across the land that would be known as the Plains of Eidolon, ending the threat to the tower. However, the threat of the Sentient still lingers, taking the form of the mindless Eidolons that wander the plains at night in search of its missing fragments to become whole once more. In present day, the Ostron researcher Onkko or Cetus disappears in an effort to prevent Gara from falling into Grineer hands. His wife Saya accepts the Tenno's help to find Onkko, coming across a case locked with a glass key. While finding the glass fragments needed to open the case, the Lotus performs a harmonics sweep on the glass key and discovers a blueprint for Gara hidden within. Notes *If Gara wields her signature weapons: ** : Increased projectile speed. ** : Additional slam radial damage. ** : Additional 80 ammo pool.﻿ *Unlike most of the Warframe, abilities of two or more Gara can interact with one another. ** 's molten glass from one Gara can renew the duration of another Gara's . **Similarly, explosion of by can add damage to another Gara's . Warframe Guides See Category:Gara Guides to read user-made guides on how to play this Warframe. Trivia *Gara's name is based off of the Japanese loanword for glass, Garasu. **Gara is also the Yoruban word for crystal. **Based on its origin, Gara's name would be pronounced as ɡa-ra rather than the anglicised ɡɛ-rʌ used by Lotus in the Profile video. *Gara's glass accents are tintable with the chosen Warframe energy color. Glass gleam and shine periodically during Gara's idle animations. *Gara has two distinct models, with and without glass, due to her glass accents being tied to the mechanics of which shatters her armor into shards. *Gara is unique in the fact that all of her Idle animations with any Primary or Secondary weapon has her feet placed in the same starting position. *Gara is the first Warframe to require multiple unique resources found in only one mission and location on the Star Chart for crafting her components, being the Plains of Eidolon. *Gara is the 34th Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *She is the second known frame to have participated in the Sentient War, the first being . *Gara is the first Warframe whose component blueprints are acquired from Bounties. *Gara is the first known Warframe to actually defeat the Sentient, namely Eidolon, during The Old War. **Though, as Eidolon was incredibly powerful, it was not by her own power but with a destructive bomb in the act of self-sacrifice to protect the Unum and her Temple Kuva. *Gara is the only Warframe with 3 signature weapons, covering all category, excluding heavy weapon. *Gara Legend, the lore regarding Gara and the Unum, is hidden as a message inside Glass Shard Fragments Category:Gara